


Old

by bec2224



Category: Roswell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bec2224/pseuds/bec2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is feeling ever minute of her forty-one years. Can Michael make her feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She sat on the side of the bed, she could hear him in the bathroom, after all these years she knew his routine. First he would check all the doors and windows, then make sure all the lights were out. Then into the bedroom to undress for bed, swaggering to the bathroom in his boxers, he would brush his teeth and play with his hair. After twenty years of being married to this man she knew almost everything about him. Almost everything, she thought. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed and listened to the tiny sounds coming from the other room, looking up she saw herself in the dresser mirror. What does he think about me she thought, after twenty years does he look at me and still see that laughing pixie that he fell in love with? Does he still like to get me riled up -- thinking back to just yesterday when he tried to make her believe she had left the milk out all afternoon, when he knew darn well he had left it out made her believe that he did. He had never been a talker, and it had taken her a good many years to be able to read his mind. But on this one thing she wasn't sure, wasn't quite ready to believe that he could still look at her sagging body and still want her like he did when they were twenty. She heard the light switch off in the bathroom, and lying down she watched as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out one hand she went to run it along his back, but she let it drop back to the mattress before actually touching him. Looking down at her hand she saw the wrinkles and age spots. When had this happened, when had she gotten old? 

 

He reached up and turned the light off, she felt him lay back and pull the covers up over himself. He got comfortable and laid his head back on the pillow. 

 

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asked into the darkness. 

 

"Nothing, just lying here thinking," she told him quietly. 

 

"About what?" 

 

"About us." 

 

Leaning over to her side of the bed, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What about us?" 

 

She was surprised to feel the edge of his tongue slowly glide over her earlobe. "About how we used to be, when we were younger." 

 

She felt him smile into the darkness. "Younger, when was that?" 

 

"I'm not sure, it seems so long ago." she replied. 

 

"How long ago?" he said as he started to nibble on her neck. "Yesterday, the day before, when?" 

 

"Do you still love me?" she asked him suddenly. 

 

He jerked his head up, surprised by her question. She knew he was questioning whether he had been showing her his love, wondering if he had been taking her for granted? See she could read his mind.

 

"Well let me think," he said after a moment. 

 

Pulling the blanket back he eased over her, slowly lowering his head as he brought his lips in contact with hers. He kissed her so softly she wasn't sure he had done it at first. As she watched the outline of his head in the darkness she watched him descend again. As he pressed his lips on hers she felt the tears come to her eyes, it had been so long since he had done this, so long since she had felt this way. 

 

"Do I love you?" She felt the question more than heard it, he said the words into her open mouth, his tongue following the words. She shivered as his tongue glided along hers, she answered with her tongue, she gently stroked his upper lip, she knew that at one time that had made him tingle, apparently it still worked she thought as she felt his body tighten over hers. She was surprised when she felt him reach up and pull both straps of her nightgown down, down past her shoulders, down her arms, pulling on it until he had trapped her arms to her side. He lowered his head to her neck, sending gentle kisses raining down her collarbone, into the valley between her breasts, her aging forty-one year old breasts. She remembered when they were "perky", not the tired old things she carried around now. But he didn't stop there, no, she felt him place one hand on her left breast, stroking the nipple so gently, like it was fragile, and she suddenly felt his mouth engulf her right nipple. Something inside of her began to coil up, something down deep inside of her; she hadn't felt this way in so long. She stretched her legs out on the bed and tried to reach for him, but the straps of her nightgown were in the way. "Please." she said. 

 

"Oh no, this is for me, you wanted to ask your questions, now let me answer them," he said. 

 

She felt him smile against her skin; she felt his day old beard rub against her dry skin. He dragged his stubble over her nipples and she felt them tighten into hard pebbles. He lifted his head and she felt the bed shift under her. Cool air wafted against her legs, then her hips as she felt him push her nightgown up around her waist, felt his hands stroking her thighs, she felt her breath catch as he kissed the inside of her thigh, high up where he hadn't kissed her in a long time. 

 

"Do I love you, let me count the ways," he said as he pushed her legs up on either side of his shoulders, "I love the way your skin ripples when I touch you, the way you stop breathing when I do this." 

 

Her lower body came up off the bed as she felt him kiss her hot center. A moan escaped her lips as he let his tongue drag through her blonde curls. She felt his lips center on that hard little nubbin that lay hidden there. She placed one hand over the back of his head as he gently sucked on her. The coil tightened more; she felt her stomach muscles ripple, just as he said they would. 

 

"I love the way you heat up so quickly, I can feel the heat pouring out of you. It drives me crazy." His voice made the wetness rain out of her. He slid his body up and over hers, at the same time pulling the straps of her nightgown down, releasing her hands. "I love the way we fit together, the way my body was made for yours." 

 

As he came up over her he pulled her legs around his hips, placing them on either side of his he brought the head of his cock against her, rubbing it back and forth, back and forth. Before he had even done it twice she was moving with him, breathing with him, almost as one. He pulled up slightly, made sure she was ready, and with one thrust he was inside of her. Her arms circled his body and pulled him tight against her. 

 

"I love the way you feel deep down inside, hot, tight, I love the way your muscles take a hold of me and send me to heaven." he told her softly as he started to gently rock back and forth. "I love the way you purr when I do this." Placing his hands underneath of her, he pulled her against him hard, and she felt the vibrations down to her soul, and she purred. 

 

"I love the way you make me forget everything when I'm here, here inside of you, the world doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing but me and you. And this." He thrust harder, he brought both hands up along side her head, tangling his fingers in the blonde strands, the gray mixing in with the gold, he placed his lips against hers, mimicking the same motions with his tongue. In and out, in and out. 

 

"I love the fact that I'm the only one that can make you feel this way. And you're the only one who can make me feel like this. The only one." He stared into her eyes in the darkness, watching, knowing what he was doing to her. He watched her as he felt her muscles tighten around him, felt the ripples as they cascaded through her body, watched as her mouth opened, but no sound came out. He smiled and let himself go. Let himself join her in their own little part of heaven. 

 

As their breathing slowed, she brought her arms tighter around him and smiled into the darkness. "Yeah, you love me, but not half as much as I love you Michael Guerin." 

 

"Nope, I love you way more than you love me Maria Guerin. Way more." He smiled back at her, his love, his wife, his home, his world.

The End


End file.
